1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head massagers and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable vibrating head massaging device for providing comfort and relief from headaches and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head massagers is known in the prior art. More specifically, head massagers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,769; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,166; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,174; U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,736; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,141.
In these respects, the adjustable vibrating head massaging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfort and relief from headaches and the like.